Procès sorciers
by nesache
Summary: Différents sorciers défendus par un avocat dont le talent est libre à interprétation. Chap 1 : Ombrage. Chap 2 : Skeeter
1. Ombrage

-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai conscience que ma cliente n'est pas parfaite mais tout de même, vous n'allez pas me dire que sa présence ici, devant ce tribunal n'est pas exagérée. Prenons ces accusations d'abus lors de son poste à Poudlard. Je passe sur sa brillante capacité à monter en grade avec pourtant moins d'un an d'expérience dans le domaine de l'éducation mais j'ai dis passons. Elle a fait écrire des lignes avec le sang des élèves ? Je dis EC-O-NO-MIE. Elle a fait usage de veritaserum ? Mais n'était elle pas en charge d'inspecter les professeurs ? Quelqu'un se devait de vérifier l'efficacité des potions ! Je vous signale qu'il s'agit de celles que l'on utilise à l'infirmerie de cette même école. N'êtes vous pas rassurés maintenant de savoir que vos enfants ne seront pas empoisonnés en se cassant un bras ? Quand à la tentative de Doloris, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ha non ça, je ne suis pas d'accord. Le sortilège n'a jamais était lancé ! Et pour preuve ma cliente n'en avait pas l'intention, elle voulait dire « endotipis ». C'est un sort bien connu de nos amis amérindiens qui favorise la pousse des sapins sur un sol non adapté. Excusez Mme Ombrage pour avoir voulu anticiper Noël.

J'en passe aux accusations de collaboration sous le régime du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était sous la menace. Vous n'étiez pas là pour la voir se lever chaque matin, la boule au ventre et le nœud dans les cheveux tremblotant de peur à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait. Cette année n'a été pour elle que stress et difficultés. Ne prenez pas ses pertes à la légère ! On lui a volé un médaillon de grande valeur et elle a souffert d'entendre gémir les né moldus dans leurs derniers instants, elle a eu mal ! Alors qu'elle n'aimait même pas ces gens !

Oui il y a eu des morts, des âmes arrachées, mais elle a chopé des acouphènes ! Je pense que ça devrait compter !

Je compte sur vous messieurs les jurés pour vous mettre à la place de ma cliente et comprenez que les horreurs de ces dernières années l'ont beaucoup affecté. Et infecté. Elle a des otites chroniques depuis ce traumatisme, j'ai un mot du médicomage.

Et regardez son patronus est trop mignon...C'est un chat ! Regardez !

OoO

J'aimerais faire un recueil de ce genre de textes, proposez moi n'importe quel perso d'Hp et je le fais passer devant le tribunal. Normal pour les méchants, dirigé pas les mangemorts pour les gentils. C'est assez drôle d'avoir à trouver des arguments et je serais peut être plus tranquille puisque je n'avais qu'une demi heure pour écrire celui là.


	2. Skeeter

Votre honneur, je ne comprends pas. Je suis tel une truite contemplant le badaud tremper son sachet de tisane dans la rivière, balancé entre consternation et incompréhension. Un scarabée, ma cliente...Ma cliente, un scarabée… Quel rapport ?

Vous parlez de flagrant délit de transformation, je vous parle d'hallucination collective. L'incendie d'un champs de chanvre à seulement quelques dizaines de milliers de kilomètres a plongé les pseudo témoins dans un délire métamorphoanimalier qui porte préjudice à ma cliente, alors même qu'elle a prouvé à la société sorcière une intégrité sans borne à de nombreuses reprises.

Oui, discutons donc de son ô combien rôle vital dans nos vies à tous ! Jeunes, vieux, petits ou grands, cracmols ou sang purs, nous avons été bercés par sa plume acerbe et sans complexe, nous avons sourit à la chute des gens célèbres dont elle a assassiné la réputation, nous sortant là de la routine d'une vie sans scandale, lisse comme un chewing-gum sous une enclume !

On prétend que ma cliente se serait servie de sa condition de scarabée, qui n'est que factice comme je pense l'avoir prouvé précédemment, pour écrire ses articles. Absurde ! Regardons maintenant ce schéma approximatif d'asticot, stade larvaire de certains membres de la famille des insectes, famille à laquelle appartiendrait ma cliente. Que voyons nous ? Ou plutôt, que ne voyons nous pas ? Des pattes ! Pas de patte, pas de prise de note, et un défaut de prise de note aboutit bien souvent à un rendu bancale. Or nous parlons ici d'une professionnelle, régulière dans la qualité de ses travaux et attentive aux détails. Les accusations portées sont donc non seulement diffamantes, mais aussi complètement illogiques.

Nous demandons l'acquittement et nous demandons des excuses !

J'ai foi en vous et en votre intelligence.

Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, votre honneur, merci de m'avoir écouté.

OoO

Bon ben j'ai pas fait plus long. Mais ça m'a bien passé le temps :)

Merci pour cette proposition.


End file.
